1. Technical Field
This invention relates to doors and, more particularly, to door threshold assemblies that resist leakage into the interior of buildings.
2. Discussion
Various door threshold assembly constructions are known in the art. The patent literature includes the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,766; 2,898,642; 2,909,815; 3,261,130; 4,055,917; 4,079,550; 4,447,987; 4,831,779; 4,875,316; 5,010,690; 5,212,921 and 5,230,181.
Various bumper threshold designs for out-swinging doors are commercially available from various sources such as Combo Aluminum Products. While each of these prior designs purports to have their own set of advantages, still further improvements in the art as to construction, leakage resistance and aesthetics can be made.
The present invention is drawn to improving one or more of these characteristics.